HunHan: Servant of Evil
by Baby Panda Zi TaoRis EXOtics
Summary: Luhan seorang Raja, sedangkan Sehun pelayannya.. itu tak masalah karena mereka berdua kembar.. untuk itu Sehun rela melindungi Luhan.. meskipun dirinya harus terjerumus dalam kejahatan...


**HunHan: Servant of Evil**

**Author: Baby Panda ZiTaoRis EXOtics**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance, Brothership, and angst**

**Pair: HunHan, TaoRis, SuLay and other.**

**Disclaimer: Mereka milik diri mereka sendiri..walaupun pengen ngambil Luhan buat ditunangin#PLAK #ditabok Sehun.**

**Summary: Luhan seorang Raja, sedangkan Sehun pelayannya.. itu tak masalah karena mereka berdua kembar.. untuk itu Sehun rela melindungi Luhan.. meskipun dirinya harus terjerumus dalam kejahatan... #summary apaan nih? -,-**

**A to the NNYEONG**

**ANNYEONG #lambai-lambai**

**#dilempar sendal**

**Ini fanfic hurt pertama Author.. sebenarnya fanfic ini remake dari lagu Kagamine Len – Servant of Evil.. sumpah deh.. tiap liat videonya pasti Author mewek.. kenapa LEN HARUS MATI? Hueee.. Len.. #mewek dipelukan Rin #PLAK**

**Sori.. Author mewek gak jelas.. abisnya Author Kagamine Lovers sih.. XD**

**Udah ah.. entar Author kebanyakan bacot nih.. -,-**

**Langsung dibaca ne!..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HunHan: Servant of Evil**

**Author: Baby Panda Zi TaoRis EXOtics**

**DON'T PLAGIAT! IF YOU NOT LIKE MY FANFIC! YOU CAN GET OUT NOW! #ngancem #ditimpuk sepeda**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. **

Zaman dahulu kala... Disebuah negara bernama '_Sunny Yellow_', hiduplah seorang Raja yang sangat cantik!. Raja cantik yang memerintah _Sunny Yellow_ itu, bernama Luhan. Namun sayang, cantik wajahnya jelek sifatnya.

Ia memerintah _Sunny Yellow_ dengan kejam!. Dibiarkannya para rakyat dan budak menderita!. Dikurasnya uang dan harta rakyat!. Jika Kau pergi ke negara ini.. kesan pertama yang Kau dapat ialah '_suram dan kejam_'. Kau bisa melihat ceceran darah dimana-mana!. Bau anyir darah yang sangat pekatpun sangat tercium jelas dihidungmu!. Darah itu.. milik orang-orang yang berani menentang Raja Luhan.

Tak ada seorangpun yang berani menentang Raja Luhan. Mengapa?. Tentu saja mereka akan mati ditangan pelayan raja Luhan yang paling setia. Sehun...

_You are the King.._

_And I am your Servant.._

_Destiny divided pitiful twins.._

_To protect you.._

_For that .. _

_I shall even become an evil..._

"Hunnie.. Kau sudah mempersiapkan bekal perjalanan Kita ke negara '_Ocean Blue_'?" tanya Raja Luhan.

"Sudah yang mulia.." jawab Sehun.

"Aigoo Hunnie... Panggil saja Aku Luhan.. Kitakan kembar!"

"Tapi Yang Mulia... A.. aku hanya pelayanmu..."

"Tak ada penolakan! Panggil Aku Luhan!"

"Baiklah Luhannie..."

Luhan tersenyum manis, "Kajja! Kita berangkat ke negara _Ocean Blue_! Aku sudah tak sabar bertemu Pangeran Kris!"

Sehun dan Luhan. Kedua anak kembar yang dipisahkan sejak kecil.. Mereka harus menjalani hidup bersama.. namun dengan takdir yang berbeda. Luhan sebagai Raja. Dan Sehun sebagai Pelayannya. Sehun sangat menyangi Luhan. Untuk itu dia rela melakukan apapun demi Luhan!. Apapun! Demi melindungi Luhan.

Sekarang mereka berdua sedang berada didalam kereta kuda untuk menuju negara '_Ocean Blue_' menemui Pangeran Kris. Luhan sangat menyukai Pangeran _Ocean Blue_ itu. Rencananya.. Hari ini Luhan akan menyatakan perasaannya. Sehun sedikit '_cemburu_' ketika mengetahui bahwa Saudara kembarnya menyukai Pangeran itu.

_When I visited the neighboring country.._

_That boy of green in town, I hapenned to see.._

_By the voice and smiling face thet seemed kind.._

_I fell in love at first sight..._

"Yang Mulia Kris, Raja Luhan sudah datang!"

Dengan wajah merah merona, Luhan memasuki istana _Ocean Blue_ itu.

"Hai Luhan.." sapa Kris ramah, "Lama tak bertemu.. Kau makin cantik saja.."

BLUSH

Wajah Luhan memerah mendengar perkataan Kris. Sehun yang merasakan dadanya agak '_sakit_' langsung berbalik dan meninggalkan Luhan dan Kris.

"Sehunnie.." panggil Luhan, "Kau mau kemana?."

Sehun menghela nafasnya pelan, "Aku..ingin jalan-jalan ke pusat kota saja.."

"Baiklah..tapi.. jangan lama-lama ne!."

Sehun mengangguk malas. Lalu melangkahkan kaki pergi dari istana itu. Setelah Sehun keluar.. Kris angkat bicara, "Sehun tetap sama seperti dulu ya? Dingin.." katanya, "Tapi semakin hari Ia semakin tampan juga.." lanjutnya.

"Haha.. Kau juga semakin hari semakin tampan Kris.." :D.

"Benarkah? Haha.. aku memang tampan!."

"Ck..dasar narsis!."

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun menendang-nendang batu-batu kecil disekitarnya. Ia merasa bosan!. Tak ada yang menarik di pusat kota _Ocean Blue_ ini. Ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke istana. Tapi..tunggu dulu! Sepertinya Sehun terlihat bingung!. '_Aku tadi jalan dari arah mana ya?_' batinnya.

"Huaaa... Aku tersesat!" teriaknya panik, "Bagaimana caranya kembali ke istana eoh?."

PUK

Sehun merasakan pudaknya ditepuk oleh sesorang. Sehun menoleh. Didapatinya seorang namja manis bermata panda sedang tersenyum manis sekali ke arahnya.

DEG

Jantung Sehun berdetak dua kali lebih cepat melihat senyum namja panda itu.

"Hai.." kata namja bermata panda itu.

"Oh..Hai.."

"Kau...mau pergi ke istana _Ocean Blue_ ya?" tanya namja itu.

"Ah..Ne..tapi..aku tersesat.."

"Kalau begitu pergi bersamaku saja bagaimana? Kebetulan..aku juga ingin kesana.."

"Benarkah? Huaa..gomawo! Syukurlah aku tertolong!"

"Kajja! Ikuti aku!"

Sehun mengikuti namja bermata panda itu dari belakang. Kalau dipikir-pikir... wajah namja itu bukan keturunan negara _Ocean Blu__e_ ..

"Kau...bukan berasal dari _Ocean Blue_, ya?"

"Ne.." namja itu tersenyum manis, dan langsung membuat jantung Sehun berdetak lebih cepat lagi, "Aku berasal dari negara _Zamrud Green_.."

"Oh..kalau begitu siapa namamu?"

"Ahahaha..kita belum kenalan ya? Aku Huang Zi Tao! Panggil saja Tao! Baby panda juga boleh..kalau kamu?"

"Aku Sehun.."

"Sehun? Kau pelayan Raja Luhankah?"

"Ne.."

"Salam kenal Sehunna.. eh! Bolehkah aku memanggilmu begitu?"

"Boleh saja..!"

Entah kenapa Sehun merasa nyaman bila berada di dekat Tao. Wajahnya juga suka memanas bila melihat senyum Tao yang manis disaat mengembang. Apakah ini disebut jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama? Mungkin...

"Ngomong-ngomong.. kau ke istana untuk apa Tao?."

"Aku ingin bertemu Pangeran..."

"Kau dari keluarga kerajaankah? Untuk itu mau bertemu Pangeran Kris?."

"Oh..ahaha.. bukan.. aku hanya rakyat biasa.. raja di _Zamrud Green_ itu Kim Jongdae dan Ratunya Kim Minseok.. sedang Pangeran Kim Jong In yang terkenal pemalas, tapi perhatian terhadap tunangannya Do Kyungsoo.."

"Begitu ya..."

Tau-tau mereka sudah sampai di gerbang istana _Ocean Blue_.

"Nah..sudah sampai.. Kajja Hunna kita masuk!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hahahaha.. benarkah itu Luhan" terdengar suara tawa pecah dari mulut Kris.

"Ne, tentu saja! Kau tak melihatku tersedak waktu itu ya? Huft..hampir mati aku menelan roti itu bulat-bulat!." Jawab Luhan.

"Yang Mulia, Kris! Yang Mulia Huang Zi Tao sudah datang!."

Kris tersenyum. Ia langsung berjalan ke arah pintu.

KRIEEK

Terlihat Tao dan Sehun masuk bersamaan. Kris melebarkan senyumnya.

"Kris ge..aku datang!."

"Luhan hyung.. aku sudah kembali.."

GREEP

Kris langsung mendekap Tao dalam pelukannya. Erat. Seakan Tao akan hilang selama-lamanya. Dihirupnya aroma tubuh Tao, "Bogoshipoyo panda..." katanya.

"Nado ge.."

Luhan membulatkan matanya tak percaya. '_Siapa namja itu?, kenapa Kris memeluknya begitu erat?_'batinnya.

"Kris..siapa dia?" Luhan memberanikan diri untuk bicara.

"Oh..aku lupa memperkenalkan Tao ya?" kata Kris, "Luhan kenalkan..dia kekasihku, namanya Huang Zi Tao.."

Hati Luhan bagai tertusuk beribu pedang. '_Kris... Sudah punya kekasih?.._' batinnya kembali.

_But if the King wishes that boy.._

_To be remove..._

_I Will answer that.._

_Why?.._

_My tears won't stop_

Luhan duduk dengan diam di singasananya. Dirinya masih terus terbayang pekataan Kris kemarin.

"_Luhan kenalkan..dia kekasihku, namanya Huang Zi Tao.._"

Tes..

Tetes demi tetes air mata turun di pipi putih Luhan. Kenapa?. Kenapa Kris lebih memilih Tao daripada dirinya?. Bukankah dirinya _lebih baik_ daripada Tao?. Mendadak perasaan benci pada Tao melekat keras di hati Luhan.

"SEHUN!" teriak Luhan.

Sehun masuk dengan terburu-buru. Ia berjongkok didepan Luhan tanda menghormat pada sang Raja. "Ada apa yang mulia?" tanyanya.

"Aku ingin memberimu tugas..kau mau kan?."

"Tentu aku mau yang mulia..tugas apa itu?."

Luhan tersenyum, "Aku ingin..." Luhan menarik nafas dalam-dalam, "Kau membunuh namja yang bernama Huang Zi Tao itu..!"

Sehun membulatkan matanya, '_A..apa?_'

.

.

.

.

_"Ta..tapi mengapa Yang Mulia..?"_

"_Namja itu! Namja itu telah merebut Kris dariku! Bunuh dia segera!"_

"_Ta..tapi.."_

"_Kenapa? Kau tak mau melaksanakan perintahku eoh?"_

_Sehun terdiam sambil menundukkan wajah__nya__, "Baiklah Yang Mulia..."_

Sehun masih terbayang perkataan Luhan. Tidak mungkin.. tak mungkin Ia membunuh Tao. Ia tak mungkin membunuh namja yang disukainya sendiri bukan?. Tapi... apapun demi Luhan, dia akan melaksanakannya.. Termasuk..membunuh Tao sendiri...

TOK

TOK

TOK

KRIIEK..

Pintu dubuka oleh namja manis bermata Panda yang bernama Tao, "Sehun?" tanya Tao heran melihat Sehun berdiri didepan rumahnya.

"Hai.. Tao.." sapa Sehun, "Ada sesuatu yang ingin kukatakan.. tapi jangan disini.. bagaiman kalau ditaman kota?."

"Oh..tentu.."

Tao menulis sesuatu pada kertas kecil, lalu menempelkannya dibelakang pintu rumahnya.

"Nah! Ayo!"

Tao mengikuti langkah Sehun menuju taman kota. Sehun menarik nafas pelan, lalu berkata pada Tao, "Tao..sebenarnya aku..." katanya, "Aku menyukaimu.. Tapi aku tau Kau milik orang lain... jadi aku tak memaksamu menjadi milikku.." Sehun menundukkan wajahnya, "Tapi... ada sebuah perintah yang harus kulaksanakan..maafkan aku Tao.. maafkan aku.."

"Sehunna.. sebenarnya Kau ini kenapa? Kenapa minta maaf?."

"Maafkan aku Tao...maafkan aku.. jeongmal mianhae.."

JLEB

Sehun menusukkan pisau kesayangan Luhan tepat dijantung Tao.

"Maafkan aku..ini perintah dari Yang Mulia Luhan..aku..aku.."

"A..aku..mengerti...ini..bukan kesalahanmu..Hunna..."

"Maafkan aku..Tao..aku benar-benar minta maaf aku tak ingin membunuhmu hiks.."

"Ssst..sudahlah jangan menangis...terimakasih kau sudah menyukaiku... terimakasih atas perhatianmu selama ini.. uhuk.." Tao memuntahkan darahnya tepat di pipi Sehun.

BRUUK

Tao terjatuh. Tapi sebelumnya Sehun menangkap tubuh Tao hingga dia tidak jatuh ke tanah.

"Hiks..." Sehun mendekap tubuh Tao erat, "Maafkan aku..."

'_kenapa? Kenapa air mataku tak mau berhenti?_' batinnya.

You are the King..

I am your Servant..

Destiny divided madly driven twins...

"Today's snack is brioche"..

You laugh..

Laugh innocently...

Sehun melangkahkan kakinya menuju taman istana _Sunny Yellow_. Dilihatnya Luhan sedang duduk disana sambil meminum teh.

"Yang Mulia.." panggil Sehun.

"Ah! Sehun..kau mengagetkanku! Sudah berapa kali aku bilang panggil aku Luhan kan?" jawab Luhan.

"Maaf .. Luhan.."

"Nah..bagaimana tugasmu?"

Sehun menghela nafas, "Semuanya sudah kulakukan Yang Mulia Luhan yang paling cantik dan imut..."

"Hahaha.. Sehun kau bisa saja..." Luhan tertawa polos memperlihatkan wajah imutnya.

Sehun juga ikut tertawa kecil, '_Saudara kembarku yang manis dan polos..._' batin Sehun, '_Sampai kapanpun..aku akan selalu ada untukmu...untuk melindungimu...walaupun aku melakukan hal yang kejam sekalipun..._'.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan paginya, Kris mengetuk pintu rumah Tao. Tak terdengar jawaban. Aneh.. Tao kemana ya?.

KRIEEK

Tanpa seijin tuan rumah, Kris membuka pintu rumah Tao. "Kenapa tidak dikunci?" tanya Kris pada diri sendiri, "Tao! Tao!".

Hening..

Tak ada jawaban..

"Ah! Iya! Biasanya kalau Tao pergi Ia-kan suka menulis memo di balik pintu!"

Kris melihat dibalik pintu. Gotcha!. Disana terlihat sebuah kertas kecil!.

_Kris ge.. aku ada di taman kota, bersama Sehun..kata Sehun, ada sesuatu yang ingin dibicarakan..._

"Sehun?" kata Kris pelan, "Mau apa dia kesini?"

Kris langsung berjalan ke taman kota. Entah kenapa perasaannya tak enak. Sesampainya di taman kota, Kris langsung mondar-mandir mencari Tao kemana-mana.

"Tao...kau dimana?"

Kris mencium bau anyir darah. '_Bau...darah?_'. Kris mengikuti kemana bau anyir darah tersebut. Dia kaget menemukan sosok mayat namja manis terbaring disana.

"TAO!" Kris berlari mendekap Tao, "Tao..ireona! Palliwa! Katakan kau Cuma bercanda! Iyakan baby?!"

Hening..

"Tao...hiks.. bangunlah..."

Masih tetap hening.

"ARRGGGH!" Kris begitu marah!. '_Siapa? Siapa yang melakukan ini padamu Tao? Siapa?_' batinnya.

Kris mencabut pisau yang menancap pada dada Tao. Dilihatnya ukiran nama pada pisau tersebut. '_King of Sunny Yellow_' begitulah tulisannya.

"Jadi...yang melakukan semua ini... Luhan?" katanya pada diri sendiri.

Kris meremas pisau itu. Dirinya sudah dikuasai rasa amarah!.

"Luhan...!" katanya, "Akan kubuat kau pergi ke neraka!"

_Soon this country will probably end.._

_By the hand of angry citizenns.._

_If this is what we deserve.._

_I Shall tempt this fate.._

Kris duduk di singasananya. Ia menunggu sesorang. Ia menunggu Pangeran Lay sepupunya dari negara _Red Rose_.

"Hola Kris!" sapa seorang namja manis ber-dimple imut.

"Hai Lay.. lama tak berjumpa..apa kabarmu?" jawab Kris.

"Baik.. Kau sendiri?."

"Kurang baik..." Kris menghela nafasnya berat, "Aku..ingin kita melakukan sebuah penyerangan Lay.."

"Penyerangan? Untuk apa?"

"Kau...pasti masih dendam pada Luhan bukan? Kau ingat saat dia membunuh Suho?"

Lay terdiam. Hening. Ia tak berkata apa-apa. Selama ini Ia sudah mencoba melupakan dendam itu.. Dendam yang membawa orang yang paling dicintainya menghilang dari dunia selama-lamanya. Kekasihnya Suho yang terbunuh saat berperang melawan negara _Sunny Yellow_. Suho tunangan Lay, seorang panglima tentara di negara _Red Rose_, negara yang sama dengan Lay. Suho ditangkap saat berada di markas oleh tentara _Sunny Yellow_. Lay sendiri melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri saat-saat Suho dievakuasi oleh Raja negara _Sunny Yellow_ itu.

"Jangan ingatkan aku lagi tentang Suho lagi, Kris..." kata Lay air mata mulai menetes, "Aku sudah belajar untuk menerima kepergiannya...tapi kenapa kau mengungkitnya lagi eoh? Hiks..."

"Mianhae..." kata Kris, "aku mengatakannya..karena kita memiliki nasib yang sama.."

"Maksudmu?."

"Orang yang paling kita cintai..." Kris menarik nafasnya, "Sama-sama pergi karena dibunuh Raja itu..."

"Ta..Tao?"

Kris meneteskan air matanya, "Ne.." katanya, "Tao sudah tiada.. dia pergi ke tempat Suho berada..." Kris menutup mukanya yang sudah dibanjiri air mata.

Air muka Lay berubah tegas. Tangannya mengepal kuat. Luhan memang sudah keterlaluan!. Setelah membunuh tunangannya, dia juga membunuh Tao yang sudah dianggapnya adik sendiri?.

"CHANYEOL!" teriak Lay kepada Pelayan pribadinya.

"Ya..ada apa Yang Mulia..?" seorang namja jakung masuk mendekati Lay.

"Siapkan pasukan! Kita akan **menyerang** _Sunny Yellow_!" perintahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ada apa ini?" Luhan heran saat melihat semua rakyatnya sudah berkumpul di depan istananya, sambil membawa senjata.

"Rakyat melakukan pemberontakan Yang Mulia..." jawab Sehun.

"Apa?"

"Pemberontakan dipipimpin sendiri oleh Pangeran Kris dan Pangeran Lay.. dan semua rakyat kita.. memihak mereka.."

"Kenapa mereka memberontak eoh?"

"Saya mendengar kabar.. bahwa Pangeran Lay menyimpan dendam Yang Mulia.."

"Lay? Ck.. Apa dia juga ingin mati seperti tunangannya yang menyedihkan itu eoh? Sehun! Siapkan pasukan, sekarang juga!"

"Maaf Yang Mulia.. tapi SEMUA rakyat kita telah memihak mereka..."

"A..apa?."

"Sekarang kita harus pergi dari sini Yang Mulia..."

Luhan terdiam. Ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi, "Baiklah..." jawabnya.

"_Here.. I will lend you my clothes..._

_Wear this and escape immediatly.._

_It'll be alright, we're twins.._

_Certainly, no one will notice..."_

BRUUK

Sehun dan Luhan sama-sama mendengar suara pintu yang didobrak.

"RATU IBLIS! KELUARLAH KAU!"

"Sial..." umpat Sehun, "Kita sudah terkepung..."

"La..lalu kita harus bagaimana Sehunnie?." Luhan mulai terisak, "Ini semua salahku...hiks.. seandainya..seandainya..."

Sehun mendekap Luhan erat, "Ini bukan salahmu Hannie..." katanya, "Berikan pakaianmu padaku.. Aku akan menyamar menjadi kau.. Tidak akan ada yang tau karena kita kembar..."

Luhan membulatkan matanya, "Kau akan mengorbankan dirimu?! Andwae! Aku tidak mau! Aku tidak mau kehilangan Hunnie!"

"Yang Mulia..." kata Sehun, "Aku ingin kau tetap aman.." Sehun mengusap air mata Luhan dengan ibu jarinya, "Aku akan selalu melindungimu..." lanjutnya, "Karena kau orang yang paling kusayangi..."

Luhan semakin terisak. Sehun terus mendekapnya, "Tapi..."

Sehun memotong perkataan Luhan dengan melepas paksa pakaian Luhan, "Ini..pakai jubah ini.. Lalu kaburlah lewat pintu belakang!."

Luhan masih menangis, "Hunnie.." katanya, "Apakah kita..akan bertemu kembali?"

Sehun menngecup bibir Luhan pelan, "Tenang.." katanya, "Aku akan baik-baik saja yang mulia.." katanya, "Saranghae..sekarang kaburlah…"

Luhan masih diam di tempat.

"Pergilah sekarang juga!"

Luhan menangis sejadi-jadinya. Ia berjalan melewati pintu belakang dan keluar dari istana dan menuju halaman belakang istana, dan bersembunyi debalik semak-semak. Ia tak tau apa yang terjadi pada Sehun. Ia hanya bisa berharap.. Sehun baik-baik saja...

_Now.. I am the King.._

_You are the fugitive.._

_Destiny divided sad twins.._

_I you are an evil.._

_Then I too.._

_Have the same blood running trough.._

Sehun memandang punggung Luhan yang pergi menjauh darinya. Ia tersenyum kecil, lalu berjalan menuju pintu depan tempat orang-orang sudah berkumpul mengepung istana.

"Aku disini..." kata Sehun.

"Cih.. akhirnya kau keluar juga Luhan.." kata Lay sambil mengacungkan pedangnya, "Chanyeol! Tangkap dia!"

Sehun hanya pasrah ketika tangannya diborgol. Ia tersenyum ketika tangannya diborgol. Setidaknya.. Luhan selamat.. itulah yang ada dipikirannnya sekarang.

'Luhan selamatkah?' batin Sehun tersenyum menatap langit.

_A long long time ago, in some place was..._

_The kingdom of treacheorous inhumanity.._

_And there reigning in apex was.._

_My very lovely sibling.._

"Hiks.."

Terdengar suara isakan dari balik semak. Luhan menekuk lututnya, "Hiks.. Hunnie.." isaknya. Luhan terbayang wajah Sehun. Wajah Sehun waktu melindunginya. Wajah Sehun waktu memeluknya. Wajah Sehun waktu datang ke istana dengan tubuh yang berlumuran darah karena membunuh pemberontak. Dan terakhir... wajah Sehun sebelum dirinya berada di semak-semak ini.. "Sehunnie.." gumamnya.

Luhan merapatkan tudung jubahnya, lalu berdiri dari semak-semak dan berjalan pergi.

_Finnaly, the time has come.._

_The Bell that annouces the end rings.._

_Giving no attention the populace.._

_You just be somewhere smiling and laughing.._

"_Oh! Time for snack..!"_

Luhan melihat Sehun yang tak memberontak dan hanya bisa pasrah ketika Ia ditangkap. Luhan melihat Sehun dibawa ketempat pemenggalan. Luhan terus menangis, menangis saat membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi pada saudara kembarnya?.

Luhan melihat Sehun yang terbaring pasrah diatas pemenggal kepala dengan pisaunya yang siap turun kapan saja memisahkan kepala Sehun. Luhan menangis lebih kencang. Air matanya sudah tak dapat Ia bendung. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Bahunya sudah bergetar dengan hebat.

Luhan dapat merasakan Sehun menatapnya ditengah kerumunan orang banyak. Luhan melihat Sehun menggerakkan bibirnya mengatakan sesuatu.

"Sudah waktunya makan cemilan ya?."

Lalu….

SRAAT

"HUNNIE!"

Mata pisau yang tajam itu memisahkan kepala Sehun dari tubuhnya. Orang-orang bersorak senang melihat sang Ratu Iblis sudah tiada. Kecuali satu.. Luhan. Ia menangis sejadi-jadinya. Kakinya yang bergetar sudah tak kuasa menahan berat tubuhnya. Ia terjatuh. Luhan sudah kehilangan orang yang benar-benar berharga bagi hidupnya. Ia kehilangan saudara kembarnya sendiri. Sehun...Ia sudah pergi...

_You are the King.._

_And I am your servant.._

_Destiny divided pitiful twins.._

_To protect you.._

_I shall even become an evil..._

_If I could be born again..._

_I hope you'd play with me then..._

**~Servant of Evil~**

**THE END**

**Huaaa… ****Gaje! Oh no! Gaje banget! #jedotin palu ke kepala**

**Fyuuh..akhirnya selesai juga.. oh iya! Rencananya Author mau bikin sequelnya, tenang aja, sequelnya bakal Happy ending kok.. readers mau? **

**Add FB Author ne : Iffah Zitaoris Exotics**

**Dan kunjungi blog Author juga: .com**

**Tapi..diblog itu Author GAK BAKAL ngisi FF. Kenapa? Soalnya itu blog buat tugas sekolah..kalau Author ngisi FF 'yang iya-iya' bahaya dong kalau ketahuan guru?.**

**Hoho.. sekian dari Author yang imut-imut ini #HOEK**

**REVIEW PLEASE! :) #bbuing-bbuing bareng HunHan**


End file.
